


In The Game

by acaffeinatedghoul



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaffeinatedghoul/pseuds/acaffeinatedghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S1 - Jimmy is now his own man, free to make his own decisions. But will his decisions be the right ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Man

**Author's Note:**

> yea ok so, here it is! i haven’t written any fanfic in a very long time (and even when i did it was very rare), so bear with me. the fic takes place right after the s1 finale. um yea, there won’t be anything too intense here. not in this chapter at least. the story starts a little slow bc i stink at writing. pls bear with me. i promise it will pick up quick. umm that’s about it! hope you enjoy.

“Yea, I know what stopped me and it’s never stopping me again.”  
__________________________________________________________

The courthouse grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer in sight of the rear view mirror. Jimmy left HHM and his brother behind. Now, he was speeding off in his Subaru Esteem to buy the priciest liquor he could afford and then to his “temporary office”. With no real ties to Chuck and the firm anymore, Jimmy was finally able to live life as chose to. It’s refreshing, it’s an incredible feeling being a free man.

But after he’d gotten his drinks, this high quickly subsided as he entered the salon. There was a strangely quick transition in the atmosphere, as Jimmy walks through the lively salon and back into the dark and dingy back room where the law office of James M. McGill Esq. resided. Jimmy enters the room, closing the door behind him and placed the paper bag full of liquor on his desk. He pulls his couch open and slumps into it, with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Jimmy takes a long swig, feeling the burning alcohol slide down his throat. He pulled out his phone, expecting a phone call. Maybe to praise him for what he did in the lot today, an action that only a stoic parking attendant witnessed. Desperate for a connection, he checked for texts, as well. But there was nothing, of course.

Drink. Check cell phone. Repeat. Drink. Check cell phone. Repeat. This cycled for over an hour. Suddenly, this whole ‘free man’ thing didn’t seem so appealing, anymore. Jimmy began to rethink his whole situation and his anxiety kicked into high gear.

_I made the wrong choice._

_You should’ve taken that deal, you idiot!_

_You just gave up the case of your life and for what? Your damn pride?!_

Now, Jimmy honestly believed he had made a grand mistake and he can’t fix it. He took a deep breath and tried clearing his head, reassuring himself that he’d done the best thing. But it only lead to a giant mental battle.

_Yes! You did it! You’re living for yourself now and doing not what Chuck or anyone else would want! You’re doing what YOU want!_

_Sure, that’s nice and all. But you’ve also just thrown your only chance at a substantial life in the garbage. Your life is over._

He was hysterical now, and the alcohol certainty wasn’t helping. Jimmy sank further into the couch, wallowing in his self-loathing and silence, minus his own hyperventilating. Maybe Chuck was right. He can’t amount to anything and he never will. Where will he go from here?

And suddenly, the phone rang. Jimmy jolted up and fumbled for his phone. He took a deep breath and answered it. Faking his best British accent, he starts, “Hello! You’ve reached the law offices of James M. McGill, how may I–”

“The car wash. Ten minutes.” The voice cut through Jimmy’s introduction like a knife. Sharp and quick. All too familiar. Jimmy took a pause before responding. 

“N..Nacho?” What’re you.. Why are y–“ Jimmy’s flustering was interrupted again.

"Don’t be late.”  
And the call clicked off. Jimmy stared at his phone in bewilderment. How much did he drink? Not enough, clearly. Why did Nacho call him? They had left each other in a rather awful place, what made Nacho want to call him after all that? But the car wash was only a few minutes away from the salon, thankfully. Jimmy wasn’t in the best shape to drive. He grabbed his keys and turned for the door. But as Jimmy pulled it open, he stopped, standing in the doorway. 

 

_Why are you going? You owe nothing to him. Going there will only lead to **trouble**. Going there would be **wrong**. Kim and Hamlin would agree. **Chuck** would, too._

And like that Jimmy, as his own man, made his first decision. The car wash wasn’t too far anyway..


	2. A1A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Some small, small, SMALL cameos in here. See if u can find them :p   
> Enjoy!!

Cars lined the lot. It was a busy day, lucky for Jimmy. Nothing could go wrong in a busy, public place. He walked alongside the long line to get to the entrance. Jimmy stood at the door of the waiting area. 

"Hey where do you think you are going?" 

Of course, it couldn't be that simple. A man with a thick accent and eyebrows larger than God, himself, stops Jimmy dead in his tracks. He held a fierce expression, to match those eyebrows. " I watched you walk up to my car wash. Customer only. This is not a place of loitering!" The man yelled, he pointed in the direction opposite of the car wash. "Leave! Now!"

"No, no. Uh, sir this is just simply a misunderstanding. You see I--" Jimmy sputtered and attempted playing the fool, until he was interrupted.

"This is no misunderstanding! You are no customer, now leave before I--"

"He's with me." A stranger prevented a massive argument. Jimmy turn to see Nacho who immediately was locked into a stare down with the owner. Nacho looked the same as he did at their last encounter, but there was something else there Jimmy couldn't detect. He looked the same but seemed different. " I'll have the full service." Nacho holds his keys out to the man. "Please." He condescended, never breaking eye contact. The aggressive air that surrounded Nacho eventually forced the man to cave. The owner defeatedly took his keys and walked away, yelling at one of his employees. Nacho grinned slightly and then turned back to Jimmy, his stony expression quickly returned. 

"Thanks. But I could've handled that, though." Jimmy murmured. 

"Sure. You could have. But it would've taken too long. No time to waste." Nacho shrugged, raising his eyebrows. Jimmy huffed and glanced over at the car. He tilted his head. 

" I see we upgraded from the kidnaper van, huh." A Mercedes Benz was certainly more than an upgrade, Jimmy thought. 

"We're not here to talk about my car. Let's go." Nacho walked inside where he pretentiously dropped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, leaving the cashier to fumble for it. Jimmy followed in suit, looking pitifully back at the cashier as if to say 'Sorry for my friend, here being a total asshole' but then took his place beside the smaller man at the window. People were wandering about the waiting area, paying for their receipts and going about their normal lives. The two were hiding in plain sight. It did make Jimmy a bit unsure of his being here, after all Nacho did threaten Jimmy the last time they were together. He kept his eyes forward, watching the Benz get doused in water and soap, rather than opening a conversation with his 'friend'. He waited for Nacho to say something, _anything._ Of course, Nacho didn't. 

"Well, you we're so keen on staying on task, outside.." Jimmy started awkwardly, " Mind on telling me why I'm here..?" 

"I need your help." Nacho coolly stated, not even looking in Jimmy's direction. 

" _You_ need _my_ help?! What happened to," Jimmy imitated Nacho, " 'You ratted on me, there will be consequences!' Huh?" Nacho frowned at that. " What makes you think I'm going to help you after the hell I was put through? I don't think so." 

"Are you finished?" Nacho inquired, still keeping his composure, " I forgive you for ratting. You did what you had to do.." Jimmy fell silent for a moment feeling confused at this sudden 'apology' of Nacho's. It certainly didn't seem like something he'd do. But Jimmy quickly scoffed, feeling he should press on. 

"Well, thank God, I'm forgiven!" His hands were all over the place and sarcasm was heavy on his tongue. 

"You're pushing it." Nacho retorted. Jimmy suddenly adjusted his attitude before Nacho decided to do it for him.  
Nacho's menacing air seemed to subside a bit as he glanced over at Jimmy. "You're good at what you do. And I need more of that. So I think you and I can-- "

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. I'm not helping you rob _anyone_." 

"We're not robbing anyone. "

" ...Well, what then?" Jimmy dared to ask. 

" I need a legal advisor. " 

" A legal advisor? You want me to be your's and Tuco's--" 

"Tuco is not involved in this. This is my project. And you will be my lawyer." Nacho immediately turned to face Jimmy and snapped at him, with the slightest hint of hostility in his voice. "Simple enough?"

"Look, I just.. I can't." 

"Don't say no. You'll only regret it." Jimmy couldn't tell if that was a threat or not. "You're helping me, because I know you know how.. And I know you want to or you wouldn't have come here. So, are you in?" Nacho stood, holding his hand out to him. His gaze was not as cold anymore, in fact, he appeared a bit warmer. Jimmy stared at him, then down at his hand. 

_He is right about everything. You do want to be here. He genuinely believes in you._

Jimmy shook his hand. Nacho smiled slightly. "You better not rat again, or I swear on my life there will be consequences." 

"That's reassuring." Jimmy said, smiling back, nervously. 

"I'm trusting you." 

Nacho stepped back and turned toward the door, exiting the building. Jimmy remained frozen. That statement resonated in him. Nacho trusted him, counted on him, even. But what did this mean for the future? How could Nacho count on him?

Jimmy hurried outside to find his now, new client but he'd already pulled the out of the lot. Jimmy watched him drive down the road getting farther and farther from his view. The outside noise suddenly became a quiet hum to Jimmy's ears. This was the start of something huge. 

_'Please take this to your car wash professional and have an A1 day!'_


End file.
